Midnight Kisses
by Starfire072302
Summary: What happens whe Beast Boy and terra cant sleep? find out in this great fic! :D


Hi! there arn't many oneshots so I decided to write this. Im not a Terra hater and Terra is acctually one of my favorite Teen Titans Characters, Besides Starfire and Argent. Argent is so freakin' AWESOME! And I just dont really _Get _BBXRae. I think t hey fight too much. I'll give vurtuial cookies to all who review! :) This is in Terra's POV by the way.

I lay sprawled on my bed. I have been back with the Titans for about a week, and just couldnt sleep that night. I toss and turn and toss and turn, but just can't get to sleep. popped my eyes open, and rushed to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, then reached into the cabnet and took out a glass. I poured the milk into the glass, and then placed the glass into the microwave, setting it for one minuet. I went over to the couch and sat down. It was warm and... breathing? I looked down to see see a sound asleep Beast Boy. "DAHHH!" I screamed as I leaped off. I rolled across the coffee table and landed head first on the floor. "owww" I moaned, getting up and rubboing the top of my head. "BEEP BEEP BEEEP!" I ran to the microwave and took a swig of my warm milk, but immeaditly regreted it. It tasted like I had just taken a swig of Molten lava instead of warm milk. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I haistaly grabbed another glass and filled it with water, and gulped it down. "Are you ok? I herd you scream!" I heard Beast Boy say. "AHH! Oh, Beast Boy! You nearly scared the crap outta me!" I said. He chuckled. I expected my face to be as red as a tomato as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah, I couldnt sleep so I decided to get a glass of warm milk, and when I sat down on the couch, I ended up sitting on you! I jumped off, rolled across the coffee table, and landed on my head. Then the microwave went off and I ran to the microwave and took a swig of warm milk, but it felt like I took a sip of molten lava, which is why i screamed. Guess I heated it too long... Heh heh.." He gave me a strange look and then chuckled. "Um... Is your head ok?" he asked. "yeah, but it might leave a bump though..." I said, looking at the ground. He got up off the couch and took me in his arms. I could feel his hand touch the top of my head, feeling for a bump. I could feel my face get warm. "Nope! No bump!" He said.

"Phew!" I said, trying to sound releaved. He chuckled. He started to pull away,but I grabbed his hand. "You dont have to go anywere." I said, smiling. He looked shoked at first, but then pulled me close and put his arms around my waste. I placed my head between my my hands on his chest. I noticed Cyborg enter with a sleepy look, but that was wiped off his face when he saw B.B. And me. "What the HECK are you doing?!" He asked,a look of shock written all over his face. we pulled away abruptly. "Beast Boy chuckled nerviously. "Nothing!"He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I copied his actions. "It... Was..." I thought for a moment. "...Just cold in here!" I stammered. Beast Boy nodded. " Mmmmhmmm" He said. "Likely story" He said, rolling his eyes. We watched as he got out a glass and filled it up with water. He then walked away, probaly to his room. "PHEW!" We siad in usion. "Now were were we?" He said as we resumed our position.

I sighed in contentment as he pulled me close. _'Hes soo cute. Why cant I just tell him I love him?" _I thought. I could hear his heart thumping as hard and fast as mine. _'I have no idea how im suppost to tell him. What If he dosen't love me? What If he rejects me?"_ I thought as my eyes widend. I gulped as I looked into his deep green eyes. He stared back at me. We both gulped and looked at one another

* * *

Before I could say anything he spoke. "Iloveyou." He said. I gave him sa confused look. "What?" I said. "He sighed. "I love you Terra." He said Could felt my face warm up. "I thought you loved Raven" I said sadly. He looked shocked. "Never!" He said confused. "Plus, I betrayed the titans... Who would love a trator..." He tilted my face up and looked deep into my eyes. "I never stopped loving you." He said as he leaned forward and closed his eyes. I watched as our faces got closer snd closer until his lips pressed apon mine. My eyes drifted close and I snaked my arms around his neck. After what felt like etertanity, he pulled away, both of us gasping for breath. "I love you Terra" He said. I put my head on his chest. "I love you too, B.B." I said, sighing. And we stayed like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

End! Review!


End file.
